


Reunion

by duh_i_write



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Poetry, Post-Series, Speculation, endgame ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only in the morning does Spike think of Drusilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Only in the morning  
does Spike think of Drusilla,   
on the edge of sleep, his soul   
like molten platinum dripped   
on his his bones, aching.  
The soft grit of vampire  
dust in the creases of his skin.   
He staked every vamp he crossed,   
no hesitation. Only wide eyed ones with  
slender fae faces give him pause,   
they remind him of the silhouette of his salvation. 

They're reunion should have one ending; never would the stake  
feel so heavy. Yet  
in lieu of dreams, he envisions   
meeting her again, of allowing the vitriol   
to spill from her lips  
to feel the sharp ends of her nails on his flesh  
carving out his endless betrayals until   
Drusilla warbles his name  
licks his seeping   
wounds, tears the shredded cloth   
from his body and beats forgiveness   
in a vicious renewal between them.


End file.
